A Change in The Weather
by the-game-mrs-hudson-is-on
Summary: When Kurts mother dies when he is eight, he is taken away from his best friend because his father can't stand to live in the house any longer. Kurt searches for Blaine but can't seem to find him anywhere. Sad start but gets happier. PLEASE read and review?
1. Prologue

An eight year old Kurt Hummel skipped happily down the path that lead to the garden gate, his styled hair flopping on top of his head and his new leather shoes making splashes as he stepped in puddles. Saturdays meant Blaine, and Blaine meant happiness.

He pushed open the gate and stepped out on to the small street, making sure to close the gate so he didn't let Arthur out. He the continued to skip down the street, getting ever closer to the place where Blaine was waiting for him and getting even more excited with every step he took.

Kurt didn't quite know why he felt the way he did about Blaine; he was supposed to like girls wasn't he? But he didn't. He could still remember when Sophie West had tried to kiss him in the playground. He had run off and hidden in the toilets until Blaine had come to find him. Always his prince charming … Kurt sighed dreamily. Disney movies was another thing they had in common; in fact that is why he was going round to Blaine's house today.

He rounded the last corner and made his way up to Blaine's door. He knocked delicately three times and stepped down from the top step as he always did. He only had to wait a few seconds for the door to open.

A beaming Blaine stood in front of his mother, before he flung himself in to Kurt's arms. Blaine's mum just shook her head fondly and walked back in to the house to start their popcorn, knowing Blaine would be begging for the stuff later.

Kurt squeezed his best friend tightly, Blaine's dark curls tickling his neck.

"Kurt! I'm tho glad you came!" Blaine said with his lisp trough his missing front tooth, grinning ear to ear. Kurt laughed at his friend and tugged on his hand, pulling them both through the front door.

They stumbled in to the lounge where Cooper was sprawled out on the sofa, absentmindedly flicking through the channels on the television, looking distraught.

"His girlfriend just dumped him" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, explaining, and Kurt looked towards Cooper, feeling bad for him. Even though he wasn't interested in girls at all, it would still feel horrible to get told that by someone.

"Go away Blaine, for the last time I do not want you to sing me a song to make me happy" Cooper snapped, eyes still fixed on the TV guide. Blaine's smile turned in to a frown and Kurt squeezed his hand.

"Coop, mom thays you have to move now, iths mine and Kurt's Dishney time!" Blaine said, hopping from foot to foot. Blaine's 11 year old sister Olivia's head perked up at his words.

"Ooh, Blainey, can we watch Mulan again?" she said excitedly leaning forward in her chair.

"Olivia, aren't you a bit old to be getting so excited about Mulan?" Cooper said sarcastically, raising one eyebrow and wiping his hair off his forehead.

"One is never too old for Mulan honey" Blaine's mom, Bonnie, said as she placed the popcorn on the wooden coffee table that stood in the centre of the four comfy sofas, all facing the TV. Blaine pulled Kurt by his hand and pulled him over to the smallest sofa in the corner and pulled out the blanket they kept under there for movie nights (or days). Bonnie closed the curtains and turned out the lights before pressing play on the controller and lighting up the room with the glow of the television screen.

Kurt and Blaine snuggled together at one end of the sofa, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine's arm around his shoulders, keeping him close. They pulled the Blanket tightly around them and settled down to watch the movie.

They almost always watched Mulan when Kurt came over, but Kurt never got tired of the beaming smile and joy filled eyes Blaine got when he agreed to watch it, so he just always said yes.

Staying late at the hospital had made him even more tired than normal. His mommy had been taken in almost two weeks ago now, and Kurt lived for the times he visited her, and the times he got to see Blaine of course.

Only 10 minutes into the film, Kurt drifted off, his head still on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine planted a sloppy kiss to Kurt's forehead, making him smile in his sleep. Bonnie smiled at the exchange from across the room and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Kurt was shaken awake by Blaine 2 hours later, the credits of Mulan rolling on the screen.

"Kurtie, you thslept through all the movie! And mommy thays you have to go home, your papa rang" Blaine said, looking a little sadder towards the end of the sentence.

"Urgh….I don wanna go home yet" Kurt mumbled, opening his eyes, and rubbing at them with his fists.

"I know, I don't want you to go either, but mommy thays have to" Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the cheek and pulling him up by his hand, dragging him towards the door "Mommy! Can I walk Kurt home?"

"Sure honey, I'll just get my coat and I'll join you" hollered Bonnie from the small kitchen at the other end of the hallway. She appeared ten seconds later, wrapping her scarf round her neck as she took Blaine by the hand and Blaine took Kurt's.

They wandered down the street, hand in hand, Kurt and Blaine talking about bowties like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Bonnie just shook her head fondly at the pair.

"I think that the blue and red spotted one looks best on _you _though!"

"No, it definitely looks better on you, you should keep it"

"Fine, but then you get to keep the green silk one, Kurt, it goes with the blue in your eyes" Kurt blushed.

"You notice my eyes?" Kurt asked, and Blaine ducked his head and bit his lip, embarrassed.

Bonnie just smiled at their interaction, looking down at the two boys. But looking up she got a shock to her system.

"Burt?" she asked cautiously as they approached the gate. Burt sat on the porch steps with his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking. Kurt immediately looked up from the pavement and horror crossed his eyes as he laid them on his father.

"Daddy?" he asked before letting go of Blaine's hand and running full pelt towards the man. Burt looked up in time to catch Kurt, his eyes red and puffy "Daddy, what's wrong? Is it mommy?" Kurt asked voice thick with worry. Burt just nodded.

Tears rolled down Bonnie's cheeks as she witnessed the scene, remembering. She was startled by Blaine tugging on her hand, asking her what was going on. She glanced down and saw that his honey brown eyes were filled with tears too.

"Has Kurt's mama gone to meet papa?" Blaine asked. Bonnie held back a sob. She picked Blaine up and held him close to her body.

"I think so poppet, I think she has."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Hey, thanyou so much for reading!

This is my new story and I actually aim to complete this one! If you are confused about Blaines family, here is some Background information:

Blaine's dad died in a car crash when Blaine was 5 so he still remembers him well. He was a buisness man and made them their fortune, but when he died, they put all of his money into a savings account, not to be touched until extremely neccesary, so they live in a small house in Lima. Blaine had two siblings: Cooper, who is eight years older and Olivia who is 3 years older. Olivia is really protective of Blaine and he is her baby. Cooper was the closest to his dad and often Bonnie finds him cryingin his room, staring at a photo of them together. Olivia and Blaine were always closer to Bonnie. Bonnie already knows that Blaine is gay and if completely fine with the idea. She treats Kurt like he is her own son and Kurt love her the same.

Kurt's Mum, Elizabeth, dies of breast cancer and Burt is distraught. He and Kurt are extremely close but Kurt was always closer to Elizabeth. They live in a small house, similar to Blaine's, just around the corner from the Andersons. Kurt and Blaine met at school where someone pushed Kurt over and Blaine came over and helped him. They have been best friends ever since.

There you go, I really hope you enjoyed it.

Pretty please review,

-H.x


	2. Home:London

December, 2012- Present Day

Kurt stared up the small, two storey house, and sadness filled his eyes as the snow fell lightly around him. The double Decker red buses passed by as he just stared at the place he was meant to call 'home'. But how could he call it home if he didn't feel like he belonged? He turned around and was faced with the skyline of the city of London, the capital of England.

It had been 10 years, to the day.

Old Kurt had always wanted to come here when he was little. He and Blaine had even planned it when they were too young and innocent to realize how cruel life was. His eyes filled with tears at the name of his old friend. He blinked, swallowing hard and pushed Blaine to the back of his mind. He had told himself a long time ago.

Move on.

But he couldn't. Those innocent honey eyes burned in the back of his eyelids every time he slept and his voice filled his dreams. All he wanted was to see Blaine one last time. Was that too much to ask?

* * *

December, 2002

"Kurt. Your mom" Burt's voice choked on the last word as he closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears.

"What's wrong daddy?" Kurt asked, wiping a stray tear that had leaked out of the corner of Burt's eye with his thumb, his eight year old mind fearing the worst. Burt looked up, his eyes shining.

"She's gone, buddy" he whispered.

Kurt was paralyzed. How could this happen to him? All that praying and hoping for nothing? Tears tumbled hard and fast from his blue eyes, falling into Burt's arms as he held them open for him.

His dad held him as close as possible, almost crushing him, but Kurt held on just as tightly. He picked him up and carried him to the sofa, never letting go of the small boy in his arms. He sat down and allowed Kurt to bury his face in his neck and ball up his shirt in his fists as he cried.

Burt allowed his own tears to fall now, resting his cheek on top of Kurt's chestnut brown hair.

She was everywhere.

He looked to the fireplace, there she was, lighting the fire as she always was in winter as Kurt couldn't stand the cold. He loved how he could come home from work to this, and he would wrap his arms around her middle as she stood up and whisper 'I love you' in her ear before she turned around and kissed him on the lips.

He turned away his head, overwhelmed with the memory, looking toward the window seat.

She was there too.

Her hair braided back in to a messy plait at the back, frustrated because she was late for her haircut. She was reading Great Expectations for the millionth time. Whenever Burt said she had read it way too many times, she just shook her head; 'a masterpiece can never be read too often, honey' was always her answer. The light shone through the bay window, splashing her face and making her bright blue eyes shine. "You're watching me again, Burt" she said as she turned to face him, smiling a full smile, raising her eyebrows and lighting up the room.

He couldn't escape from her.

There she was at the book case, baby bump prominent through her blouse, biting her lip, deciding which book to read.

She was in the corner, lifting Kurt up to put the angel on top of the Christmas tree, before carrying him and tickling him as they both tumbled on to the sofa, a laughing mess of limbs.

She was all around him, even her smell hung in the air.

He looked down to see that Kurt had fallen asleep on his shoulder, his eyes now red and puffy. He lifted him up carefully, trying not to wake the sleeping boy. He carried him up the stairs, pulled back the covers on his bed and rested his small head on the pillow, before tucking him in like Lizzie always had done. He kissed him softly on the forehead before turning to walk out of the room.

There she was in the doorway, a tear trickling down her cheek. "You're an amazing father" she whispered. He blinked, and she was gone.

She was in the house, all the memories they shared were here.

And he couldn't stand it.

* * *

December, 2012

Kurt pushed open the door and stepped into the house, toeing off his shoes and hanging up his coat before dumping his schoolbag next to the door.

"Dad?" he shouted, which was answered with a faint 'I'm in here' which sounded like it was coming from the living room. Kurt took his homework out of his bag and walked in to join his dad.

"Hey kiddo, good day at school?" Burt said, sounding strange with his thick American accent after listening to British all day. Kurt shrugged his shoulders, brushing off the comment.

"Average" he said, lacing his voice with an English accent.

"Why do you intend on doing that accent?" Burt asked.

Kurt just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders looking down at his Math's trigonometry course work. His dad couldn't know the real reason for it. Only Quinn understood.

"Right…well, the Fabrays have asked us both out to that new Italian restaurant down the street. You wanna go?"

Kurt's head snapped up.

"Yeah I'd love to! Are Quinn and Louis going?" Burt nodded.

"I would think so Kurt, they are their children after all" Burt smiled and joked. Old Kurt would have had a snarky comment lurking in the back of his mind, but not now. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll go get ready, what time are we going out?" Burt looked up from the football game at his words, looking at his watch.

"About an hour or so, it's just round the corner so we'll just walk"

"Okay dad" he leant over and gave his dad a hug before running up the stairs two at a time.

He walked in the room closed the door and leant his head against it. Kurt looked around, went to the stereo and pressed play, just needing something to fill the silence that hung in the air. He then got on his hands and knees, reaching into the box under the bed labeled 'Blaine'. He pulled it out and placed it on the bed, sitting down next to it and staring at it.

That's all he ever did.

He had never had the guts to open it since he was eleven and his dad had walked in on him crying at one of the pictures.

After that, he had tried to move on the best he could. His fingers lingered on the lid, the tips tracing the letters of the name written on the top.

"Kurt? Are you in there buddy?" Burt's voice traveled through the door. Kurt's eyes went wide and he rushed to stuff the box under the bed before answering.

"Yeah"

"Oh, Quinn's come to see you bud, she thought she'd come and help you get ready. Are you decent?"

Kurt cringed inwardly at the phrase, shaking his head at his dad.

"Yeah, sure, send her in!" Kurt went to the wardrobe, opening it and began rummaging through some options. Within the next minute, Quinn entered.

"Hey Hun" she said sweetly. Her short, golden hair was clipped back on top of her head and she wore what Kurt liked to call 'vintage'clothing that looked like she had come out of the eighties. She wore a knee length, crème, floaty skirt and a ruffled, blue blouse with a white cardigan. "How are you?"

Kurt smiled at his friend and walked over to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine thanks, how are you?" he said, his voice thick with his English accent. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Kurt, you know you can be yourself with me right? I won't judge you" Kurt sighed. She was right, of course. Quinn was always right about him.

"Okay. How are you, sweetie?" he said, feeling relieved as he let his American accent flow. She smiled and moved to sit cross legged on the bed.

"Ah, same old, same old" she noticed Kurt's worried, stiff expression as he turned with his back to her and continued rummaging through the wardrobe "Anything new with you?"

"Nope. But I don't think your girlfriend likes me very much" Kurt said, sighing and looking at her briefly. Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes.

"She is just the jealous type, that's all. She'll warm up to you" Quinn looked to the floor, trying to find the right words to say?

"Still nothing?"

Kurt froze and his arms fell by his side. His shoulders began to shake not long after and Quinn got up from her spot immediately and wrapped her arms around his shaking frame, encasing him in her arms.

"It's okay sweetie. It's okay" she hushed him, trying to calm him down. She rubbed her hands up and down his back "We'll find him, you'll see. Just you wait and see"

* * *

An hour later, the Fabrays, Quinn and Louis included, and Kurt and Burt were all seated around a table in the restaurant, unsurprisingly Wagamamas as it had been chosen by Louis ("Dad, you should know better than to let Louis choose the restaurant" Quinn had said when they had reached it), but Kurt was quite content as it had a view of the river Thames as they were sat by the window. Well if he had to be in London, he might as well make the most of it at least.

Kurt had eventually decided on red skinny jeans and a black button up shirt with his hair styled in its usual coif, he smiled sadly as he thought of how his mom had shown him how to do that, but he pushed her to the back of his mind. He would not ruin this meal by getting all sentimental about something he couldn't change. He had already cried once tonight anyway.

"So Kurt, how do you like the school? Quinn says you have made a few friends there" Quinn's stepdad, Mark, asked curiously. Kurt looked up from the menu abruptly, and Quinn took his hand under the table. _Yeah, few being the operative word there, _Kurt thought.

"Um, it's…okay" Kurt stammered, not entirely sure how he should respond. Louis sent him an apologetic look from across the table. He and Quinn were his only real friends. He supposed he could count Rachel, Quinn's girlfriend, too, but she always seemed to overprotective when she kissed his cheek or hugged him in the hallways. But his dad couldn't know about his struggle to fit in, it would just bring him guilt "I mean, it's great…yeah" he finished lamely.

Anna, Quinn's mom, sensed there was something wrong.

"So how have you been doing at school this week Louis? Not getting into even more trouble with Mrs. Gartrood I hope?"

Kurt sighed in relief. He would have to thank her later.

"Don't worry, I haven't told her anything" Quinn whispered in his ear, Kurt smiling. 'Thank you' he mouthed.

"Kurt doesn't get in to trouble do you Kurt?" Anna said, smiling at him sweetly. Kurt laughed and shook his head. _I'd just get teased more if I did._

"No, he's good at school aren't you kiddo" Burt said proudly, patting his arm across the table. Kurt nodded and turned to face out of the window. He was met with the sight of the sun setting over the horizon, turning the sky red and the view of St Paul's cathedral into a silhouette.

He and Blaine had planned and dreamed about going there.

_One day, one day we will,_ Kurt added in his mind.

* * *

"Well, that was a lovely evening" Mark said, wrapping his arm around Anna's shoulder as they stepped out of the restaurant. Kurt and Burt smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for inviting us, Mark. Are you still going to the soccer game next Saturday?" Burt asked, shaking hands with Mark. Kurt stepped forward and hugged Louis.

"Good to see you Lu" he said.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Louis said as he pulled back from the hug. Kurt nodded his head, turning to hug Quinn.

"I'll see you at school Honey", she said, turning her head to kiss him on the cheek before linking arms with Louis and smiling at her twin. The corners of Kurt's lips turned up at the interaction.

"Come on kiddo, let's go home" Burt said, throwing his arm around Kurt's shoulders and shouting one last 'bye' to the Fabrays before walking off down the embankment. Instead of shrugging it off like any other 18 year old boy would, he put his arm up and onto his dads shoulder.

"Yeah" Kurt replied quietly "Home"

He sighed and continued walking, his arm still wrapped firmly around his dad, for he knew how important parents were, and he wasn't going to lose another one.

* * *

**Authors Notes**:

Hey again,

So here's some information about the Fabrays:

Anna was originally married to a man called Robert Landsfield, but he left her when he found out she was pregnant, because he 'didn't want a wife and kids ruining his career'. She had twins, Quinn and Louis, born 2 hours apart and Quinn always teases Louis about how she is older than him. They never fought when they were younger, but Louis got teased in middle school about how he was always hanging around with his sister, but instead of dumping Quinn and going off with the, he just told them to shove it and walked away.

Anna remarried when Quinn and Louis were 10 to a man called Mark Fabray. Anna decided to change the twins names when she changed hers because she didn't want any part of Robert in their life after he had left. Quinn came out to them in her 3rd year of high school and they were fine with it. Louis's reaction was a punch in the air followed by "I knew it!"

So there you go. The back-story on the Fabrays.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews and constructive criticism are strongly appreciated.

Also I dont own glee or any of the characters, or wagamamas.

-H x


	3. Boyfriend:Ohio

CHAPTER TWO:

December, 2012

The paintbrush flowed across the blank paper; making swirls of colours and making him feel happy for the first time in days as his music blasted from the speakers. The blue blended into the red, which merged with the blue and yellow which made a mess. But it was his mess, and that's all that mattered. His glasses began to slip off the end of his nose but he pushed them up again before they fell off completely.

He heard a car in the driveway and then the door unlocking. Then the door closing and high heeled shoes clacking on the paving stone path in a steady rhythm.

"Blaine?" Bonnie shouted from downstairs.

"Up here mom!" he shouted back down. He heard her footsteps on the stairs and turned the music down slightly, still humming along loudly.

"Hey Blaine, good day at school honey?" she said, winding her arms around him from where he was sat and kissing the back of his head. He just shrugged. _You know it's always the same, mom. _

"Average" he replied automatically, his face expressionless.

"Well, I was wondering if you would mind making the dinner tonight, because Olivia's boyfriend is coming around for the first time and you know how hopeless I am at cooking" she chuckled, unwinding her arms and moving to stand in front of the desk Blaine was at. Blaine smiled and a small laugh escaped through his lips. _Yeah, _he_ always cooked. _

"Sure mom. What shall I make?" he asked, swirling his paint around the paint in strange patterns. Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Whatever you feel like honey. What are you painting?" she said, tilting her head whilst looking at Blaine's arta smile on her lips. _I'm glad at least someone likes it._

"I don't know" he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Impressionist I'd say" she smiled, squeezing his shoulder "It's great honey. You should draw me one day!"

She walked towards the door, leaving just as Olivia entered.

Blaine's room was fairly small, a double bed against one wall, and a bedside table at each side. He had a small wardrobe and set of drawers next to each other on the right hand wall. The rest of the room was just…art.

His walls had been painted by him, swirls of colour and random patterns, spots and stars covering the walls. When they had re-decorated, Blaine just asked for plain white walls and for tins of random colours so he could paint it himself. Bonnie had agreed and had bought him a variety of paints in the shop and sat back as he blasted his music and expressed himself on the walls, knowing better than to interfere.

He had left one wall blank though. He wasn't quite sure why at the time, but a few months later, he knew.

Kurt.

He had filled the majority of the wall with him and Kurt.

Pictures of them together.

Drawings they had done.

Plans they had made.

"Blaine?" Olivia's voice drifted from the doorway. Blaine turned round, smiling at his sister. He got up from his seat and moved to wrap his arms around her small shoulders.

"Hey Olive"

Olivia Anderson, 21 years old, was even shorter than Blaine, only reaching 5 foot 1 inch, which Blaine always teased her for. Her hair hung down her back in shiny, brunette waves that glittered and shimmered in the light and her bright blue eyes stood out on her olive skin, surrounded by a thick layer of lashes that fanned out on her cheeks when she blinked. The dimples in her cheeks showed as she smiled widely at Blaine.

"Hey Blainers" she answered, squeezing him and kissing his cheek. Blaine buried his face in his sister's neck, breathing in the scent that he had missed while she had been away. She pulled back and looked around the room, "Wow. Baby this looks amazing" she said, spinning around on the spot, gazing in wonder at the painted walls.

Her eyes landed on the wall with him and Kurt. She glanced back to him with sympathy in her eyes before walking over and scanning the walls, smiling as she saw the memories she could remember herself. Soon, her expression grew sad.

"When will you move on, baby?" Blaine just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, Olive. I've tried, really, I have-" his voice broke on the last word, and a tear fell down his cheek and on to Olivia's shoulder as she held him in her arms. Olivia hushed him and stroked his hair. _Why did this have to happen?_

"Don't worry Baby; I'll help you find him. We will find him Blaine. Wherever he is, I'm sure he will be thinking of you. He won't forget, just like we won't forget him"

* * *

Blaine stirred the wooden spoon in the frying pan, glancing to the recipe before adding some more of a herb he couldn't remember the name of. He was quite nervous about meeting Olivia's boyfriend for the first time ever, probably more nervous than Olivia herself. He just really hoped he was good enough for her. Olivia had warned him not to interrogate him ("look Blaine, please don't interrogate him, he may not be what you expect, but believe me, his is lovely on the inside"), but he couldn't help but worry about her.

He would never recover from the last boyfriend she had.

Olivia had introduced them and he seemed nice enough until dinner.

* * *

July, 2009

"So, Blaine, how's Jonathon?" Olivia said across the table, wiggling her eyebrows and smirking. Olivia's boyfriend, Carl, just looked between them, narrowing his eyes. Blaine blushed and looked down, embarrassed.

"For the last time Olivia, I don't like him" Blaine said, still bright red. Bonnie chuckled, looking at the exchange between the siblings.

"Well I like him, Blaine" Bonnie said, smiling suggestively at Blaine, who looked down again, blushing red. Carl looked thoroughly confused.

"Wait, can I just ask, who is Jonathon?" he asked, looking between the three people at the table, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"He's Blaine's boyfriend!" Olivia said excitedly. But Carl didn't look excited. He looked furious.

"Are you serious?" he asked Blaine. Blaine just shrugged "Why do I HAVE to get the girlfriend with a FAG for a brother!" he shouted at Blaine, slamming his fists down on the table and standing up.

"Out"

Everyone looked towards where the sound had come from.

Bonnie.

She was looking down, her face expressionless.

"Excuse me?" snarled Carl, smirking.

"OUT!" this time she screamed the word "NO-ONE will talk to MY SON like that in his OWN HOME!"

Carl was unfazed.

"Fine. Olivia come on"

Olivia looked up at him, her face twisted in anger and her eyes filled with tears.

"Out" she repeated her mother's words.

"Come on, Olivia, let's go" he said sternly trying to grab her wrist, but she slapped him hard around the face, leaving a red welt where their skin had collided.

"You really expect me, to choose you, over my baby brother? I love him more than you will ever be loved. Now get out" she said calmly.

Carl huffed. He picked up the half eaten plate of food, dropping in on the floor before turning to where Blaine was sat. Tear tracks stained his cheeks as he chewed his bottom slip worriedly. Carl just laughed, narrowed his eyes and spitted on him, before turning and leaving the house slamming the door behind him.

Blaine broke down when the noise signaled he had left. Olivia was at his side immediately, comforting him, but Bonnie stayed where she was, not moving, just looking at the small boy who was cradled in Olivia's arms.

"It's okay, baby, he's gone now" she shushed him.

"Please Olivia, don't let that happen again" Olivia looked in to her mother's sorrow filled eyes and nodded, looking down at Blaine, she knew now that she would always put her baby brother before any boy she met and would make it quite clear who he was before meeting him.

She swore to never hurt him like that again.

* * *

December, 2012

Blaine chewed nervously at his lip at the memory, hoping and praying that he wouldn't have to endure that again today. Olivia would know better than to bring someone like that into their house now right? _Of course she would Blaine, she's not stupid, _he mentally scolded himself, pushing his worries to the back of his mind.

_He_ was due to arrive at 7 o'clock and the current time was quarter too. Blaine could feel his palms sweating already due to the nerves and forced himself to calm down, pushing his glasses up his nose from where they had slid down again.

"Blaine, honey, is it nearly ready? He'll be here soon!" Olivia's voice called from up the stairs. Blaine took a shaky breath at her words and replied.

"Yeah Olive, any minute!" the second he replied he heard a car pull up in the drive way and the well known sound of socked feet walking down the wooden stairs. He looked towards the doorway to see his older sister running for the door, her hair being blown behind her and chuckled at her excitement. He loved seeing her like this.

He heard muffled voices coming from the doorway, one he recognised as his sisters but the other one was significantly deeper and one he had never heard before.

"Thank you for inviting me, Olivia" the man said, followed by a kissing noise. Blaine wrinkled his nose. Okay, he was glad Olivia was happy, but she was still his sister, and he did not want to hear or see that.

"Blaine, where are you?" he heard her call from the front door. Blaine chuckled; she knew exactly where he was.

"In the kitchen, Olive!" he called back, nerves setting in and wiping his sweaty hand on his apron. But when he walked through the door, he wasn't what he expected.

He was the same height as Olivia, jet-black hair and dark brown eyes, and Blaine admitted, he was rather handsome. He looked strange though, a troubled thought clouded his eyes.

Dinner was a huge success. Blaine received positive comments left, right and centre, literally. _At least he hasn't insulted me yet,_ Blaine thought. It was after dinner that Blaine found out why.

* * *

He was washing up in the kitchen when Olivia's boyfriend entered the room (was it Matthew?) and offered to help.

"Hey, Blaine, would you like some help there?" he asked with a small smile on his lips which Blaine returned. Blaine shook his head and continued to wash up.

"Blaine, can I ask you a question?" he said in a quiet voice. When Blaine nodded he sat down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. "Well, what is life like for you?" he said, blushing and looking down ad he said it.

Blaine was slightly confused at first. _What is he actually asking me?_

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" Blaine answered, pulling out the plug as he placed the last pan on the drying rack and drying his hands on the tea towel.

"You know... you're gay. What is life like for you? Do people still treat you the same?" he explained and Blaine's eyebrows rose in surprise of what he was asking.

"Um...well, obviously everyone doesn't agree with it, but my family still treat me the same and my friends" _the few that I have "_don't treat me any differently. So I guess life is just the same really. Why?" he asked. Matthew looked up, tears in his eyes as he squeezed them together to try and blink them back.

"Well, you see, it's my brother. He...he came out to me...two nights ago now...a-and I just wanted to be reassured that life wouldn't be painful for him now" he admitted, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Oh, well, just tell him that it will be okay after a while. Everything was okay for me. I hope it is for him" Blaine said, not quite sure how to respond. Matthew wiped the tear of his cheek and nodded as he stood up.

"Okay, thanks Blaine. I just needed to tell someone" he said, holding out his hand for Blaine to shake, which he did. Blaine smiled and Matthew turned and walked out of the room and Blaine sighed deeply and smiled, shaking his head.

_I hope she had some luck with this one._

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Hey guys, sorry for the delay but school is hectic this year *innocent face*.

Here's some background information on Matthew Gobart:

He grew up in New York and got was accepted to the New York Union studying Literature, like Olivia, which is where they met. His mom and dad have been married for 20 years. His mom is Angela and his dad is Robert. His brother is called Charlie and came out to him two days before this chapter. He hasn't told anyone else yet but has this huge crush on a boy at school called Johnny Boxam who lives in the apartment above them. His mom has suspected that he may be gay but she isn't sure how Robert will react, so she keeps quiet about it. Charlie goes to school with Johnny which makes it even worse. Matthew had always been very close to Charlie and his dad, but Charlie has always been closer to his mom.

Well there you go folks. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews make my day *winky face* and also constructive critism, but if you think it is crap, please just say so and I will stop writing and embarrassing myself.

Love you all,

-H.x


	4. Come On Out:London

CHAPTER 3:

December, 2012

"Dad!" Kurt shouted down the stairs as he heard the door shut "Is that you? You home?"

Burt laughed to himself, _who else would it be anyway? I'm the only other one with a key._

"Yeah Kurt, it's me! Where are you?"

_Breathe Kurt. It'll be fine._

_But what is its not?_

_It will, he'll understand._

_But what if he doesn't?_

_Shut up! It will be okay. Now man up, go down there and tell him!_

"Upstairs dad! Be down in a second!" Kurt shouted; his voice shaking as he did. He took a deep breath before descending the stairs one by one, taking as much time as he could.

"Hey Kurt, how're you kiddo?" Burt said, engulfing him in a bear hug, nearly crushing him. Kurt buried his face in his father's neck and breathed in his scent. _I might need to remember this moment._

"D-dad?" Kurt said, stuttering as he pulled back from the hug to look his dad in the eye."I-I have something I n-need to...tell you" he took a deep breath.

Burt narrowed his eyes and cocked his head slightly to the side. The tears in Kurt's eyes glistened in the light and his expression softened immediately.

"What is it bud? Would you like some coffee?" Kurt closed his eyes and nodded as he followed Burt to the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs around the two-seater table.

"You're usual?" Kurt nodded at Burt's question and continued to look at the table. Burt sighed and nodded._ It looks like whatever it is; it's really getting him down. _Burt opened the fridge door and got out a can of beer, opening the bottle with the bottle opener and pouring it into a glass.

Burt placed a steaming cup in front of Kurt, who immediately wrapped his hands around his mug to draw out the warmth. Burt took a sip of his beer before closing his eyes and sighing, slouching down in his chair and pushing his baseball cap back.

"You gonna tell me what it is that's botherin'ya?" he finally asked after a long pause.

_Breathing just got hard._

Kurt brought his mug up to his lips with shaky hands and Burt eyebrows furrowed in concern. _My little boy should never be this nervous around me._

"Um...dad. Do you remember...when I was little... and mom used to read me those fairytale stories from her brother's grim treasury?" Burt nodded, urging Kurt to continue "Well...u-um, there was always a prince and a p-princess in the ones that she read because she didn't like to see me cry at the sad endings" Burt smiled at the memory "And, I always used to ask her "Mommy, when will I have my fairytale?". And she always used to say "When you find _your _princess""

Kurt wiped a tear from his eye before it escaped, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Well...I always kind of accepted that that was how the world worked. That a prince would find his princess and a princess would have her prince charming" Burt cocked his head slightly and raised his eyebrows, trying to make eye contact but finding Kurt was staring in to the brown liquid, watching it as it swirled in his cup.

"But I don't believe that anymore" it was no more than a whisper when he said it "And I don't want to believe that anymore"

Burt's eyes softened at his words but his face remained expressionless, unnerving Kurt. He took a deep breath.

"You remember Blaine, right dad?" Burt nodded at the memory of the small, bouncy, curly haired child, Kurt former best friend and smiled "Well, he always used to tell me that...I was his p-prince, and that he didn't want a princess to tell him what to do like his sister did, he wanted someone like me. He didn't want a pretty girl" a single tear rolled down his porcelain cheek as he spoke.

"He made me feel special inside. Like I finally belonged somewhere but at home with you. He was the only person...that really...loved me. And I know we were only...eight? But I knew even then what it takes people years to figure out" Kurt paused, chancing a glance at his father to see that he was staring at the table with tears in his eyes.

_I hope those aren't disappointed tears._

"I knew that I didn't want a princess. What I really wanted, what I really needed was a _prince_ to hold me, and carry me bridal style to his horse so we could gallop off into the woods like in the movies" Burt smiled ever so slightly at his words.

"I don't want to hide this from you anymore. I have spent..._so many years_ trying to conceal it. But now I really don't have the strength to do that. So what I'm trying to say to you dad, is that I'm-"

"Gay"

Kurt looked up in surprise and found himself greeted with a smiling face and familiar, tear-filled eyes.

"Yes" Kurt breathed.

"Thank you, Kurt. For telling me" Burt started saying before he stood up and opened his arms "Now come and give your old man a hug"

Kurt smiled through his tears and launched himself into his father's arms, wrapping his around his body as he held his dad close, tears seeping into his flannel shirt.

"I love you, Kurt, and nothing will ever stop me from doing so. You are my little boy, and you can never tell me anything that will change how much I love you" he said before kissing his sons forehead.

"I love you too dad"

* * *

Kurt smiled as he lay in bed, smiling at the ceiling. It had all gone okay. He was still loved and he needn't worry any more. He pulled the covers up to his chin as he heard his dad out in the corridor.

"Kurt? You decent?" Burt asked, and for once, Kurt didn't cringe at the phrase, he just smiled at his dad before shouting "Yes!"

Burt opened the door slowly, just to make sure that he was telling the truth before smiling and walking over to sit on the edge of his bed. He smiled down at Kurt before placing a hand on his hair and stroking it back off his forehead. Kurt would usually hate people touching his hair, but he just lay there and let Burt do it.

"You mentioned Blaine earlier" Burt began, Kurt's smile slid off his face "And I have never felt more guilty, Kurt"

"Dad, you don't need to fe-"

"Yes, Kurt, I do need to feel guilty. Listening to you describing him to me earlier, it made me realise how much he meant to you, and I just...I had no idea" Burt shook his head, a stray tear appearing in the corner of his eye. He cleared his throat and continued.

"But...Kurt...did you really...you know...love him?" Burt asked rather awkwardly. Kurt's face remained expressionless as he said this. Kurt nodded. Burt exhaled heavily.

"Then I will help you find him. I need to repay you, Kurt, for taking you away from him. And I will see you two together again even if it's the last thing I do" Kurt smiled and felt like laughing and crying all at once. Instead, he just sat up and wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

"I love you, dad"

"I love you too, kiddo" Burt replied, pulling back from the hug "G'night Kiddo" he said before opening the door again.

"Night daddy" Kurt said, letting his American accent flow freely. Burt smiled tearfully, before closing the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut and he heard the door at the end of the door close, signalling that his father had also gone to his room, he shot up in bed, reaching underneath the bed frame and pulling out the box labelled 'Blaine', placing it in front of him and closing his eyes, trying to summon the courage to lift the lid.

* * *

December, 2002

"Kurt?" Blaine's wide hazel eyes greeted him as he awoke from his sleepy state and smiled briefly before he remembered the circumstances.

It was the last time.

The last time he would sleep over at Blaine's house.

The last time he would visit Blaine's on a Saturday.

And perhaps, the last time he would see Blaine.

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled. Blaine chuckled at his best friend and kissed his nose as he wrinkled it as he yawned.

"Kurt I need to show you something" He whispered in his ear excitedly, biting his lip, his brown curls hanging down on to his eyes that were shining in the light of his Spiderman nightlight. Kurt smiled and pushed his hair back off his forehead before sitting up. Blaine sat cross legged across from him so their knees were touching and Blaine took hold of one of Kurt's hands.

"What do you want to show me Blainers?" Kurt questioned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his free hand and yawning again, making Blaine smile about the adorableness of his best friend. He let of Kurt's hand for a moment, missing the warmth immediately, to reach under his bed and retrieve a box.

He placed it in front of Kurt, and Kurt examined it.

There was a piece of masking tape taped to the lid with the word 'BLAINE' scrawled on with a permanent marker; Kurt could see where he had gone over the edge of the tape trying to write like Mrs. Robinson had taught them. Kurt smiled at it.

"Open it, Kurt" Blaine said. Kurt lifted the lid off the box and tears crept the way to his eyes at what he saw.

Pictures.

Postcards.

Drawings.

Plans.

"Oh, Blaine..." he whispered, lifting the first photograph he could find of them. It was them asleep on the sofa, Kurt's face buried in the crook of Blaine's neck as Blaine held him in his arms. Blaine's curls were sticking up in all directions and he had a permanent smile on his face.

"So you'll never forget me" Blaine whispered. Kurt placed the photo back in the box before replacing the lid and putting it on the floor next to the bed. Kurt then pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek and wound his arms tightly around his neck, letting his silent tears seep into Blaine's pyjamas.

Blaine lowered them both down, still embracing, on to the mattress, pulling the covers over them both and kissing Kurt on the temple.

Kurt pulled back, losing himself in the hazel orbs.

"I will never forget you"

* * *

December, 2012

Kurt opened his eyes from the memory, a tear escaping from the corner of his eye and rolling down his cheek as his eyes fell of the piece of masking tape on the lid.

'BLAINE'.

He placed his hands on either side of the lid and slowly opened the box.

The first thing he saw was a letter addressed to 'My best freind Kurtsie' Kurt smiled at the misspelling and the old nickname.

His hands shook as he lifted the envelope and broke the seal...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hey again,

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I'm sorry, I have no extra information! I feel like a letdown!

Anyway, please review! And tell me if you don't like it so I can stop embarrassing myself (seriously).

Love you all,

-H.x


	5. Christmas Time:Ohio

CHAPTER FOUR:

December, 2012

"Blaine, Blaine! Wake up, it's Christmas!"

Something large and warm was lying on top of him whispering in his ear. His eyes snapped open at these words and smiled when he realised that the large warm this was, in fact, his sister Olivia.

"Olivia, aren't _I _supposed to wake _you _up, since I am younger than you?" Blaine said, turning his head so his cheek was resting on the pillow and laughing. Olivia joined in a moment later and they lay there laughing for a moment before Olivia spoke.

"You are never too old for Christmas, Blaine. And we go over this every year. I wake you up on Christmas day, it's always been the way here" she replied, talking into his ear and kissing his un-gelled hair.

"Olive, I love you, you know that?" Blaine said, still smiling against his pillow, his eyes glancing to his older sister.

"Aw, I love you too Blainey boy! Now come on, we have presents waiting for us!" she said before climbing off him and running towards the door.

Blaine watched his sister disappear through the door, looking the happiest he had seen her in months, before he rolled over onto his back and looked up at the white ceiling, just about the only place in his room that wasn't covered in his art, and felt his eyes tear up as he said those three words again. The same words he muttered into silence every year, never receiving an answer, but still doing it anyway.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt"

* * *

December, 2012

"And this one is from me Blainey" Olivia said, straightening out the label attached to the red wrapped package, bound in a shiny gold ribbon. Blaine smiled as she handed him the present, feeling himself get more excited with every second. Olivia always had given the best gifts.

"Thanks, Olive" he smiled as he read the label. It read:

_My dear Blaine, _

_Have a very Merry Christmas my lovely_. _Try not to be too sad this year. Because after all, there is CHOCOLATE! I love you my Baby brother (even if you are slightly taller than me, you are still my baby)._

_All my love,_

_Olive. X_

"Open it!" she said, literally bouncing in her chair like some kind of child's toy that had been wound up too much. Blaine just smiled and pulled the ribbon to undo the bow.

"Okay, Okay Olive, calm your tits!"

"Blaine!" Bonnie screeched, before looking Blaine in the eye and bursting into laughter at the guilty look in his hazel eyes, like a dog that knows they've done something wrong.

"Sorry mom, it just slipped out!"

"It's okay Blaine, I guess you're old enough it just took me by surprise that's all! Go on, open your present then!"

Blaine smiled again, the guilt leaving his eyes and joy entering them again. He began to tear at the paper and revealed what was hiding underneath.

He was confused.

There was a wooden box with the words: _Dear Blaine_ engraved on the lid. Blaine looked up to Olivia to see what he should do. 'Open it' she mouthed to him. So he did.

He lifted the lid.

He was still slightly confused.

Underneath the lid lay one of the most beautiful pens he had seen in his life. He picked it up with wonder, balancing it in his hand. He noticed there was more underneath. There was something wrapped in violet tissue paper. He unwrapped it carefully to reveal...paper. _That's slightly ironic, huh? _He thought to himself. But this paper was high quality, a deep cream colour that you couldn't stop running your fingers over.

He gasped as it hit him. _How did she know about that? _

Olivia winked at him and nodded her head, indicating that there was more underneath. He lifted out the paper altogether. There was a note.

_My dearest Blaine, _

_I know. I know how much you have been hurting these past years and I know how you get rid of that pain. You do it in two ways. That's why you paint, isn't it? To try and forget about what happened for a while? I know it is, because I did it too once. _

_The other way is...well you know and I know, but mom doesn't, so don't read this bit out loud if you were going to. _

_You write letters to him don't you? I didn't mean to find them. I was searching through your underwear drawer for...well, let's not go into that bit in this note, but I think you know what I mean. The thing you keep in your underwear drawer other than underwear? I think you understand yes? Nod if you do._

Blaine nodded.

_I found the letters at the bottom, and I'm sorry honey, but you know Olivia Anderson better than me and curiosity got the better of me my lovely. If you hate me, please forgive me._

_I thought maybe you would like something to write some real letters with, that maybe you can send to him one day, like in the Notebook. You remember when we watched that together, and it made us cry? I do. And I know why it made you cry so much. The part where her mother gives her the pack of letters made you cry the most, and I held you when you did, not asking questions. He wrote to her every day didn't he? Just like you._

_If you don't like it, I have a gift receipt and also if you hate me, then I will accept your hate because ultimately, I know I deserve it. But I was desperate and I had run out...Okay, going to stop there before I become so mortified I won't be able to speak to you anyway. _

_Merry Christmas, darling. Have a good one._

_All my love,_

_Olivia. x_

Blaine felt a hot tear leak out of the corner of his eye and run down his cheek. He placed the items back in the box before putting them down next to him on the floor and leaning over to hug his sister. He closed his arms around her as tight as he could and kissed her shoulder.

"Thank you so much, Olivia. It's perfect" he whispered into her ear.

"I love you, my baby brother"

They remained hugging for at least a minute longer before pulling apart.

* * *

December, 2002

"I wish Kurt was here" a young Blaine told his mother as they sat together by the fire. Bonnie sighed sadly and tightened her arms around him, kissing his unruly hair.

"I know you do honey, but you know he had to go" Bonnie answered him softly. Blaine sighed sadly.

"I know mommy, but I had the best present for him this year" he sulked.

"What was that poppet?" she asked curiously.

Blaine leaned close to her ear and whispered something that brought tears to her eyes and made her heart burts painfully

"A kiss"

* * *

December, 2012

As soon as Christmas dinner was over, Blaine ran upstairs to his room with the box Olivia has presented him with, and sat at his desk. He leaned back against the chair before opening the lid again and taking out a sheet of paper and the pen.

The object hovered just above the paper for many minute, itching to write but not knowing what exactly to write.

He sighed as he began writing what he usually wrote.

* * *

Authors notes:

Hey again, sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, but life has been crazy. I know it's no excuse, but there you go. sorry it's so short.

Reviews are klaine kisses.

Enjoy

-H.x


	6. The Letter:London

CHAPTER FIVE:

December, 2012

_Why does the heating have to break? It's bloody freezing in here. _Kurt hugged himself more as he sat in the arm chair in the corner, the closets to the fire he could get without setting the chair on fire. The thought niggled at the back of his mind again.

"Dad?" Kurt asked quietly. Burt turned his head from where the Buckeyes where playing on the TV and looked to his son.

"What is it Kurt?" He asked, pushing his cap back slightly so he could see him properly. Kurt sat with his knees up to his chest and a blanket around him. The heating had to bust on Christmas Eve didn't it.

"You know, when I was eleven. And you walked into my room and I was crying looking at a photo in that box Blaine gave me?" Burt muted the game and nodded sadly "Well, I opened it again just the other day and found a letter…on the top…and that wasn't there before" Burt fidgeted in his seat slightly, as if he were nervous "And I was wondering if you knew anything about it"

Burt glanced at his lap before placing his glass on the coffee table, perching on the edge of the arm chair.

"As a matter of fact I do, Kurt" he started "When we left that day, Blaine came to say goodbye to me, he gave me something. An envelope. Addressed to you. He leaned up and whispered in my ear, that I should give this to you when you are old enough to want to remember him properly and maybe find him one day. He said he had a suspicion that you wouldn't be seeing each other for a while"

* * *

December, 2002

"Mister Burt, I have sthomething for you" Blaine said, making Burt smile slightly at his lisp he still hadn't grown out of. He crouched down to the curly haired boy's height.

"What is that buddy?"

Blaine held out an envelope with the words: 'My best freind Kurtsie' scrawled on the front. Burt cocked his head slightly.

"Why don't you just give it to him buddy?" Burt asked quietly, not quite understanding why Blaine was giving him an envelope addressed to his son.

Blaine looked around the room to make sure there was no one there to listen to what he was about to say.

"I don't want him to have it now. I want you to give it to him in a few yearsh. When he's…nearly forgotten me" these words nearly shattered Burt's heart "This can remind him again. Or when he is old enough to come and find me or at least look for me. It tells him how much he means to me and how much I will miss him when he's gone to…is it England? So I can't give it to him, you have to, because I don't think I will be seeing him for some time" he finished sadly, eyes downcast and sad, leaning back and glancing around the sitting room again to make sure Kurt wasn't there.

"Blaine…you know he'll never forget you right?" Burt told him. Blaine ran a small hand through his curls and sighed heavily, his eyes turning sad.

"I sure do hope not Mister Burt. But I want him to know how much I care when he opens it and maybe want to find me again…because I really want to see him again. I really, really want that" a tear rolled down the young boys cheek and Burt pulled him into his arms.

"I'll make sure he gets it Buddy, don't you worry about it" Burt said. He really would be sad to have to leave this boy behind.

"Fanksh. I'd better go help Kurtsie now, I promised that I would help him pack his fings" he replied before squeezing his arms around Burt's neck one last time and running off up the stairs.

As soon as he saw the curly mop disappear, Burt allowed his tears to fall. Great big hot drops cascaded down his cheeks as he held his head in his hands.

"He gave you the letter then huh?" Bonnie said from the doorway. Burt looked up and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He turned to face Blaine's mother and nodded sadly, placing his head back in his hands and leaning his elbows on his knees. He felt the sofa dip to his left and a felt a hand rubbing up and down his back. He leaned in to the touch; almost imaging it was his Lizzie.

"Yeah, Bonnie, he did. He sure is an incredible kid" Burt said. Bonnie smiled proudly at the thought of her boy.

"They'll find each other again, you know. I can feel it"

Burt turned towards Bonnie, sitting up, before launching himself into her arms.

"I know they will. They love each other, and that's enough to bring them back together"

* * *

December, 2012

"So…you've had that letter all this time, and you didn't think to give it to me?" Kurt asked, almost angry at his father. _If he'd just given it to me, maybe I could have found him by now, and this wouldn't even be happening right now. _

"Yeah, and I know exactly what you're thinking Kurt. That if I'd given it to you earlier then you might have found him by now. But that night I found you crying, I knew you were so embarrassed about me finding you like that, and I just knew that you wouldn't open that box again until you were older and maybe more desperate to remember him. So I hid it in the box, so that you could open it and find it when you really needed it and in your own time, rather than me just giving it to you" Burt finished, leaning back in his chair and breaking eye contact with his son.

"I understand. But wish you had just given it to me in the first place. At least I would have known that he cared, dad" Kurt said sadly. Standing up from his chair and walking towards the door. Burt caught his wrist as he walked past him.

"I'm sorry Kurt"

Kurt only nodded and continued to make his way up the stairs, eager to read his letter again. It had changed the way he viewed everything over night. As he shut the door to his room he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the first number on his speed dial.

The phone rang. Once, twice, three times, ring number fou-

"Kurt, how are you?" a voice filled his ears that wasn't the one he was expecting. His brain clicked as he recognized the annoying tone of his best friend's girlfriend.

"Rachel? I'm good thanks…is Quinn there?

"She just popped out actually. So sorry you missed her" she said. _By her tone I don't thinks she's sorry at all._

"Oh…okay. Um…well, tell her I called" Kurt stammered, still feeling slightly scared of Quinn's rather possessive girlfriend that was on the other end of the phone.

"Will do- Ouch" "Rachel! Give me my phone!" that was Quinn's voice. Kurt's heart got heavy as he thought about Quinn's girlfriend not even letting him talk to her, but that was soon replaced by anger. _Possessive cow. _

"Kurt, hey. What's up?" Quinn asked, slightly out of breath and annoyed.

"Hi Quinn, why was Rachel answering your phone?" he heard a door click shut on the end of the line.

"For crying out loud, what is her problem? I get up to go to the loo for two minutes and she already feels the right to answer my fucking phone!" Quinn ranted. By the sound of sirens and cars, Kurt guessed she was outside "Sorry Kurt, you don't want to hear that right now. What did you call about honey?"

"Well, there is something I need to show you, but you obviously can't come round right now so I'll just see you tomorrow…"

"Is it about…you know…Blaine?" Quinn asked, sounding slightly nervous. She was obviously expecting no to be the answer, judging by the gasp that Kurt heard when he replied.

"Yeah, actually, it is"

"Oh my god! I have to come round right now! I'll tell Rachel something, I need to see you. I'll be there in around, say half an hour? If I can't get her to leave I'll text you okay?" Quinn replied.

Kurt debated just telling her it could wait and to not face the wrath of her scary girlfriend, but decided against it. _Me and Quinn have been waiting for this for months. Rachel can wait._

"Okay sweetie, see you soon"

* * *

Quinn climbed the stairs to her room nervously, trying to figure out what she would tell her girlfriend.

'There's an emergency, someone's died.' No, that wouldn't work.

'I want you to leave now sweetie, I love you'. Nope, neither would that.

'I'm going over to Kurt's whether you like it or not. So you need to go home'. Urgh, not that either.

She approached the door to her room and breathed deeply. _She'll understand, she loves you._

She opened the door to find her brunette girlfriend pacing the floor, chewing her thumb nail. She turned towards the door when she heard it open and sighed, shaking her head and flicking her hair over her shoulder, obviously playing the sass card.

"That was him again, huh?"

"Oh, Rachel! When will you get it into your head that I'm fucking GAY! I'm interested in Kurt just about as much as I'm interested in Loius! And that is ZERO percent. I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH KURT!" Quinn exploded, almost instantly regretting it after the words left her mouth. Rachel's bottom lip trembled.

"Well…why do you always kiss his cheek, and…and…and hug him in the hallways! You never do those things with me, Quinn! _I _am _your _girlfriend. He is nothing…compared to me! You should put ME first Quinn…ME! I'm sick of Kurt this, Kurt said that! IDON'T CARE QUINN!" Rachel screamed. Quinn stood in the doorway, paralyzed at Rachel's words.

"Is that really how you feel?"

"Yes, it is! It's come to this Quinn! Us arguing over Kurt. So, what will it be Quinn. Me or him, you can't have both"

A tear escaped from the corner of Quinn's eye and rolled down her cheek. She loved Rachel, she really did. But Kurt needed her, and now.

"If you are really going to make me do this, then, him. Any girlfriend that makes me lose my best friend to be with her, is no caring girlfriend. I would tell you why I'm always with Kurt, but I can't, it's his business, not mine, and I don't have the right to tell you, Rachel, otherwise I would. But if you are seriously going to make me choose between the two of you, then I choose him" Quinn finished, looking up from where she was staring at the floor to see Rachel's gaping mouth and wide, wet eyes staring right into hers "Now, if it's alright with you, Rachel, I am going over to Kurt's house because the thing that he needs to show me might change his life for the better.

Quinn turned around, grabbing her coat off the back of the door before walking swiftly away from her ex-girlfriend. _Are we even broken up? _

"Quinn, wait! I didn't mean I-"

But Quinn was already out of the front door and running off down the path, on her way to Kurt's where no doubt she would be for the rest of the day and maybe even the night.

* * *

'Knock, knock, knock, knock'.

_That must be Quinn! _Kurt thought excitedly, running down the stairs two at a time, shouting a quick 'I'll get it' to Burt before twisting the lock and pulling the door open. What he saw made him gasp.

"Quinn, honey, what is it?"

Mascara streaked down her cheeks and he eyes were red from crying. She was out of breath and her cheeks were flushed with cold so she had probably run the majority of the way except from the occasional tube trip. He opened his arms and she fell in to them, a sob erupting from her chest as she did. He kissed her short, blonde, sweet-smelling hair as she buried her face in his neck.

"Kurt? Are you okay-" Burt said, peeking around the door frame. He stopped as he saw Quinn "Quinn? What's wrong Kiddo?"

Quinn pulled away from Kurt and turned towards his dad, wiping her teary eyes as she did.

"Oh, I'll be okay Burt, don't worry" Quinn replied, glancing towards Kurt, silently begging him to just take her upstairs (not in the dirty way) and tell her what he needed to so she could spend the whole day being excited instead of depressed about Rachel.

"We'll be upstairs dad" Kurt said, holding Quinn's hand and tugging her to follow him up the stairs. The moment Kurt closed the door behind him; Quinn began to speak, silencing Kurt from asking if she was okay.

"Look, Kurt, there is something wrong with me, but first you have to tell me your news, because that's what I came over for. This can wait. So what did you need to tell me?" Quinn said, smiling an obviously fake smile and wiping her eyes and nose one last time before looking Kurt straight in the eyes.

Kurt wasn't convinced by this but he did what she told him anyway, letting excitement bubble in his chest again. He walked over to his chest of drawers that stood in the corner, opening the top drawer and rummaging around. When he had found what he was looking for he pulled his hand out and kissed the envelope before walking back over to where Quinn was and handing her the letter. Quinn looked at what was in her hands for a moment before sitting down on the bed, Kurt making a dip in the bed to her left a moment later. She read the untidy scrawl on the front before looking up to Kurt.

"Open it" he said, nudging her shoulder with his own. Quinn nodded, pulling the flap out of the back of the old, worn envelope and tugged on the letter inside. She unfolded it carefully and flattened it out on her lap. It read:

_Dear Kurt,_

_I am really, really, really going to miss you. I hope you know that already, but if you don't then this is to tell you. I know it won't be a few years after you move until you read this, because I told your papa not to give it to you until then. What I mean to say is that, I guarentee that I will still be missing you when you finally get this letter and I really hope you are still missing me too. _

_I hope you like it where you are. Is it London? We always wanted to go to London, didn't we? To St Paul's Cathedral? Now you get to go! That's so exciting right? I wish I could come with you so we didn't have to be so far apart from each other. But I understand that you have to leave and I am so sorry about your mama Kurt. I'm really sorry that God had to take her from you. But maybe he needed her up there, to meet someone important or something like that. I know God has no exkuse for what he did though; it was really naughty and unfair of him. _

_I really want to see you again one day Kurt. One day not too far away. Because I love you Kurt, more than Mulan and popcorn and everything else in the world (except for maybe mama). I want you to stay Kurtsie, so I can always be near to you because you make me feel really nice inside every time that I see you; but I know you have to go. And that makes me the saddest I have ever been._

_My mama says that the universe will find a way to bring us back together and that we will see each other again someday. I will write to you every day (I need to get your address off you) until you reply and we can see each other again. _

_I love you, Kurtsie._

_Love, Blaine_

_xxxxx_

Quinn smiled and wiped her eyes when she had finished the letter before folding it up and putting it back in the envelope. She placed it on the bed behind her before engulfing Kurt in hug, squeezing him tightly and letting his tears drip onto her coat as she held him close.

"He sounds amazing Kurt"

"He was, and I bet he still is"

"So, how are we going to find him then?" Quinn asked the obvious question, like he had the answer to it.

"I still have no idea Quinn; we've been over this countless times. There is no way that I can find him" Quinn rolled her eyes at the answer, it being the same one as always.

"We will find a way Kurt. If it kills me"

Kurt just smiled at his friend and hugged her tighter.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Hey again. A quicker update this time, I was in a writing mood and my writers block seems to have gone on holiday for a while. I know it sounds like I hate Rachel, I don't. It's just part of story. I ship Faberry.

Here's a little back-story on the Berry's:

Jonathon and Iain Berry met each other in 1980 at college when they were both 18 and fell madly in love with each other. They began living together when Iain's parents kicked him out for being gay, but his love for Jonathon was too great to let go of. Screw the homophobic assholes. The decided to adopt Rachel in 1994 when she was 0 and they were 32. They christened her Rachel Louisa Berry, after Jonathon's grandmother. Rachel came out to them when she was 15 and they accepted her openly (well they are both gay so it would make sense). Mostly because Iain knew what it felt like to have your parents reject you.

So there you go. See you next time.

Reviews would be great.

Love you all,

-H.x

P.S. Listen to Charlene Soraia's 'Wherver you will go' when reading it. I listened to it when I was writing the letter.


End file.
